


Hardwood

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom + Elijah = smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dorrie and Nova.

"Give it back," Elijah says, holding out his hand.

Dom doesn't. Stands on the couch instead, holding the remote control high over his head, keeping it out of Elijah's reach.

Elijah grabs his t-shirt, pulling hard, and they fall off the couch, landing on the floor. Elijah's on top but Dom quickly wraps one leg around Elijah and rolls with him, reversing their positions. Starts tickling Elijah, his hands everywhere, and Elijah's swearing at him, punching him, trying to unseat him.

"Get the fuck off me, Dom."

Dom just laughs. He's got Elijah pinned to the floor -- slippery little bastard -- and he's not planning on freeing him any time soon.

Tickles Elijah until he screams. "Stop, I mean it. C'mon, Dom."

So he does. Decides to show a little mercy.

He's straddling Elijah's hips, holding both of his wrists firmly in one hand over his head against the hardwood. Bouncing up and down a bit, making Elijah as uncomfortable as possible. Aware of too-sharp hipbones jutting into his legs, making _him_ uncomfortable. Aware of

-oh-

something else.

And he feels his breath catch. Looks up to see Elijah watching him, slightly flushed and biting his bottom lip.

Dom wants to say something. Anything. But can't. Just rocks his hips gently against Elijah. Watches as Elijah closes his eyes, pushing back ever so slightly. Watches as he opens them again, breathing a little harder than before.

Dom leans forward, hovering over Elijah. Grinds his denim-covered cock across Elijah's. And Elijah moans. Struggles just a bit against the hand holding his to the floor but Dom can tell he doesn't really want to be freed. Not really.

Dom leans closer, swiping his tongue across Elijah's lips. And Elijah opens, invites him in, his tongue swirling around Dom's. Dom nips at Elijah's bottom lip, twisting it between his teeth and Elijah hisses. Bites back.

He unbuttons Elijah's shirt, pulling it out from under him and throwing it on the couch. Strips his own t-shirt off with one hand, which proves to be a bit of a struggle but then it's done, and it's skin against skin. And Dom thinks he's gone to heaven. Has wanted this, dreamed this for months. Never believed it would actually happen.

He inches lower, kissing Elijah's neck and his shoulders and his chest, circling his nipples with his tongue, teasing and then biting them. Softly at first then harder. And Elijah's moaning, arching his back, begging for more.

Dom unzips Elijah's jeans, using his free hand to pull them and his boxers down to his knees before shoving them the rest of the way off with his feet. He's got a naked Elijah beneath him and he's not quite sure what he wants to do next. But one look at Elijah's face decides it for him.

He presses Elijah's hands hard against the floor, silently willing him to _keep them the fuck there_. Moves down Elijah's body kissing and licking, stomach, hipbones, thighs, before taking Elijah's cock into his mouth.

And Elijah groans, bucking against him. Dom slides his tongue along the length of his cock, watching it twitch in response. Kisses it, overlapping just barely there kisses from base to head. Takes Elijah's balls into his mouth, sucking gently. And he can tell it's taking all Elijah's willpower to keep his arms above his head.

Slowly paints a broad liquid swipe from Elijah's balls to the small puckered hole that's clenching and unclenching as his tongue moves ever closer. Chuckling, he retreats and moves without warning to deep-throat Elijah. And Elijah, being Elijah, yowls. Shudders and bucks hard. Thrusts once twice maybe three times against the back of Dom's throat before spilling hotsweetsalty into his mouth.

And Dom glances up to see Elijah with his eyes closed, breathing hard and looking completely blissed out. But waiting. Still waiting. Dom sucks three fingers into his own mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Watches as he pushes one finger deep into Elijah and Elijah jolts. Opens his eyes. Staring wide but wanting at Dom.

Elijah is so very tight around Dom's finger. Pure smooth velvet heat. And Dom's hard, so very hard, his whole body aching in a way that's threatening to ruin things. But he's not going to fuck this up, he tells himself. No way. No fucking way.

Slides a second finger into Elijah, scissoring the two to stretch the tightness. Elijah mewls, pulling back slightly. And it hits him. No way. No fucking way. And he has to force himself to speak, to say something, even if it screws up everything.

"Have you done this before?"

Elijah shakes his head, eyes impossibly blue and wide. "But I want to."

And Dom swallows, closes his eyes for a minute, just trying to breathe, to hold on, to figure out what he needs to do to make this something Elijah will want to repeat. He's never had a virgin before. Been one but _his_ first time out and out sucked.

Opens his eyes, taking in the sight of Elijah lying there before him, naked on the hardwood floor with Dom's fingers moving inside him. Uses his other hand to spread Elijah's legs wider, sliding the third finger into him. And he hears Elijah's breath hitch as he throws his head back against the floor, urging Dom on with his hips, pressing hard against his hand.

And Dom dips his fingers in and out of Elijah's body, stroking that wonderful spot again and again until he has Elijah whispering a litany of obscenities under his breath. Stroking again and again until he says

"Do it, Dom. Just do it."

Dom has a condom in his wallet but lube? Shit. Elijah's certainly not going to have any. What with the virgin thing and all. But he's up and back from the kitchen in seconds with a bottle of olive oil and the condom from his wallet as well.

And the sight of Elijah naked on the hardwood floor, propped up on his elbows, legs bent, spread wide, face flushed, eyes glazed, staring at Dom like he is the answer to all of his questions is one Dom will remember for the rest of his life. He feels his breath catch and his heart clench and he knows this is it, that Elijah is it, but before that, there's still this.

"Bedroom?" he says, wincing as his voice breaks, more like a croak than the suave utterance he'd hoped for.

Elijah shakes his head, pats the floor with one hand.

But Christ, that's not going to be comfortable. Dom grabs the blankets off the back of the couch and throws them on the floor, motioning for Elijah to move and he does. Sets the bottle of oil and the condom beside Elijah and peels off his own jeans, adding them to the pile of already discarded clothes.

Kneels in front of Elijah. Leans forward and kisses him again, passionately, deeply, tasting him, wanting to memorize every aspect of this, of him. Goes to pour the oil on his fingers but Elijah stops him. He picks up the condom and opens the wrapper, slicking the rubber onto Dom's straining flesh. So he's done _that_ before, Dom thinks. Elijah picks up the oil and pours some into his hand, coating Dom's cock before lying back and spreading his legs wide again in a most sinful invitation.

"It's going to hurt," Dom says softly, positioning himself against Elijah.

"I know," Elijah responds, running his hands up and down Dom's back.

And Dom pushes in, gently, carefully, using all his strength to resist the desire to sheath himself in the unbelievably hot tightness that is Elijah. And he watches. Watches Elijah grimacing in pain as he breeches that tight ring of muscle, Elijah's hands gripping his back, Dom well aware he would be drawing blood if he actually had any nails. Barely inside, he waits for Elijah's body to adjust, relax, accommodate to the unaccustomed intrusion, before sliding in all the way in one long fluid move, his balls coming to rest snug against Elijah's arse.

He pulls back some, moving Elijah's legs to his shoulders and god, can he really be that flexible? but he is and it's wonderful. Dom pushes deep and then deeper. Changes the angle so that he brushes across that pleasurable spot and Elijah gasps, his mouth open in a shocked -oh- and his hands grasping Dom's arse, urging him even deeper, urging him to do it again and again. So he does. Follows the pace Elijah is setting, lets him guide him with his hands, watches as Elijah's eyes roll back in his head and the trembling of his body turns to outright shaking.

And that's when Dom takes Elijah in hand, stroking his cock in time to his thrusts and he's barely touched him, two, maybe three strokes, when Elijah cries out and shudders, liquid warmth spurting hard into Dom's hand, against his stomach. And Elijah brings his hands up to Dom's head, pulling his mouth down to his, kissing him again and again, swallowing Dom's own cries of release when they come.

Not wanting to leave Elijah but his cock beginning to soften, Dom pulls out, tying off the condom and going to throw it in the bin just inside the kitchen. Comes back and lies down beside Elijah, pulling him tight against his body. Elijah moves his head to Dom's shoulder, snuggling close, and Dom wraps the corner of the blankets around them.

When he finds he can speak again, Dom asks, "Did I hurt you?"

And Elijah says, "Only in a good way."


End file.
